


You Give Me That Look

by angelffxmaniac



Series: Faberry Week 2013 - The Sequel [2]
Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelffxmaniac/pseuds/angelffxmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me That Look

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume that this is a season 3 AU in which Rachel is not dating Finn. Fill for Faberry Week Day Two: Sleepover. ALSO IT'S NOT ANGSTY SO THERE!  
> As always, many many thanks to llaurorall for looking over this for me. Best asshold a girl could ask for, to be honest.

December 16th .

Such a beautiful day. The sun is shining (actually, no, it’s on its way to snowing), the birds are chirping (although she’s not sure if what she’s hearing is birds, or her father’s alarm clock) and Rachel Berry has a plan.

It’s a well thought out plan, too, although she didn’t have the time to create a PowerPoint presentation, which she could keep as a memento and show when, years down the line, her children ask her how she got Quinn Fabray to finally stop being a wuss and ask her out.

It doesn’t matter.

What matters is, Rachel Berry has a plan.

And Quinn Fabray won’t know what hit her.

\--

“A … sleepover.”

Rachel has spent a big part of the last three years being on the receiving end of Quinn’s looks, and she can proudly admit that she’s become very adept at interpreting them.

There’s the Quinn Fabray _glare_ – Rachel used to be the target of that look during their freshman and the beginning of sophomore year, but now it seems to only be directed at boys that Rachel sings duets with. It usually means that Quinn is angry. Or has had enough with everyone’s bull- _nonsense_.

Then, there’s the Head Cheerio look. Once upon a time, Rachel considered the possibility of the look going hand in hand with the outfit. But Quinn hasn’t been a cheerleader for almost a year now, and she still manages to walk down the hallway, sending everyone that look, and the students part like she’s Moses. Quinn only uses that look when she wants to achieve something, and well… Rachel won’t deny that the chills it sends down her spine are rather pleasurable.

Irrelevant.

There’s the look that Quinn only uses when she talks about Beth. Rachel is pretty sure that’s one of her favorites; Quinn looks so open in those few moments, like all the weight of the world has left her shoulders, and her hazel eyes are shining with pride. It means Quinn is talking about someone she loves.

(Rachel _may_ have noticed Quinn looking at her like that sometimes, too, but it’s too early to think about that, isn’t it? Yes. Yes it is.)

And finally there’s that look that Quinn is sending her right now. One eyebrow quirked up _beautifully_ and a confused expression on her face.

Rachel beams. She’s got Quinn’s attention.

“ _Yes,_ ” she replies enthusiastically and leans forward on the table. “I know that sleepovers are an _important_   teenage life ritual, and I just yesterday realized that I haven’t _actually_   taken part in one. So, considering that you and I are friends now, I thought it’d be a good idea to share this experience with you!”

Quinn looks at her – her eyebrows furrow in concentration for a second, and then she nods, before she remembers something.

“Wait, didn’t you, Kurt and Mercedes have a sleepover like, a week ago? I remember Mercedes saying –“

“ _No!_ ”

Ok, that came out a bit more forceful than she wanted, so she tries again.

“You might have misunderstood. Mercedes and Kurt came by my house last Friday, but they didn’t stay for the night, so it can’t possibly count as a sleepover.”

Quinn looks like she’s considering this, and a second later she shakes her head in agreement.

“Ok then. What time do I have to be there?”

Rachel grins – it’s a bit difficult to contain her enthusiasm – and claps her hands. “Great! Anytime before 8 is ideal!”

Quinn smiles good heartedly at Rachel’s energy. “Ok, I’ll be there.”

“Awesome,” Rachel says and stands up from the table. “See you tonight then,” she exclaims and walks away, but returns a second later, remembering the final step of this part of her plan.

“Oh, and Quinn? My dads have cranked up the heat, so I’d suggest you bring shorts and a tank top for sleeping. I know _I_ won’t be wearing more than that!”

She sends Quinn a wink as soon as she finishes her sentence, and walks away.

She doesn’t need to look back to know what kind of look Quinn is shooting her now.

It’s her actual favorite; Quinn is looking at her with wide eyes and lips parted slightly. Rachel knows exactly what it means, of course.

Quinn is _sexually frustrated._


End file.
